


Early Mornings

by Frostedonut6297



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Brief Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Everything, Childhood Friends, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I mean it's canon so, I mean they aren't a canon ship so that should be obvious, I wrote this in three hours but it is edited so hopefully it'll be decent, In this house we respect the girls and don't bash them for "getting in the way", Irina just wants the juicy details, Isogai gets to be smooth, Kataoka and Okano were playing wingwoman for these two, Kissing, M/M, MaeIso, Maehara gets to be flustered, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Teasing, but he's still a cinnamon roll, karma's mentioned a few times, of course that doesn't mean they won't tease them about the relationship, they are supportive here and that's that, which is why it's general audiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostedonut6297/pseuds/Frostedonut6297
Summary: They both broke apart after half a minute, gasping for breath, though their smiles and the light blushes on their cheeks betrayed the fact that they had clearly enjoyed it, just like every other kiss they had. They stood there for a moment, locked in each other's gaze, before the silence was once again shattered.However, this time it wasn’t Maehara that had broken it.“Well boys, enjoying yourselves?” They both whipped around to find Okano standing there, a smug look on her face. Behind her was Kataoka, who looked slightly amused and unsurprised by what she had seen, and Professor Bitch, who was...wait, was she-“Hm, 41 hits in 32 seconds. Not bad boys, but I know you can both do better than that.”
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kataoka Megu & Okano Hinata
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I have written for AC before, but as an ongoing group chat fic. This is going to be my first actually published writing piece for it in the regular fic style, so I hope it's ok! I've never been in a relationship, but I hope everyone is acting close to their canon counterparts here.
> 
> Consider this an apology for how long the next chapter of Class 3-E Group Chat is taking.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yuuuumaaaaa!”

Isogai glanced up from where he was reviewing his biology notes (which was sadly still his worst subject, despite Kurahashi’s passionate tutoring) to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway, school bag slung over his shoulder and a folder clutched in his hand. They usually walked to school together, but Isogai had had to pick up his mom’s medicine from the pharmacy this morning, which led to him arriving a little earlier. He and Kataoka were always here before everyone else anyway, as part of their responsibility as class reps, so it wasn’t like it was a big deal.

Still, he had missed the comforting presence at his side as he made the treacherous journey up the mountain, though he quickly found himself cheering up as Maehara made his way over to his desk.

“Well hi to you too, Hiroto.” He greeted, feeling his heart flutter at the bright smile he was given in response.

The strawberry blond quickly slid into Okano’s seat (who had given up on trying to stop him weeks ago, since no matter how many times she scolded or kicked him he still continued on with it) and scooched the desk closer to Isogai’s, only stopping once they were perfectly lined up, the legs slightly wobbling as they collided with each other.

“So, where’s Kataoka?” Maehara asked as he opened the folder containing his own notes, which were significantly less organized and two-times more illegible than Isogai’s.

“In the teacher’s lounge. Okano came early as well so they could get some extra lessons from Professor Bitch.”

“You mean the English kind or the sexual harassment ki-OW! What was that for?!” The former playboy yelped as Isogai lightly kicked him under the desk.

“For being cheeky.” He replied.

“It’s the truth!” Maehara protested as he rubbed the afflicted limb.

“That doesn’t mean you can say it.” Isogai lightly chided. “What if she heard?”

“Compared to what Karma says on a daily basis, I don’t think it would look that bad.” He muttered as he continued to massage his calf.

“Do you really want to be comparing yourself to Karma?” Isogai asked, playfully staring him down.

Maehara shot him a half-hearted glare, to which Isogai only responded with an amused grin.

“You’re being pretty bold today, huh?” He observed, noticing the small mischievous glint in his boyfriend’s eyes, though it was still largely encompassed by the warm golden hue that everyone in the class had come to associate with Isogai’s peaceful and caring nature.

“A little bit. It’s probably a side effect of having more than six hours of sleep.” The ikeman joked, though Maehara’s heart panged a little at the reminder of Isogai’s family situation and all the stress he was under.

“You know you can always come to me if it becomes too much, right?” He said, his voice taking on a more serious and concerned tone. “I’ll always be there for you, Yuu. Promise.”

Isogai blushed and looked down, his body tingling pleasantly in response to his childhood best friend’s words. “I know, Hiro. Thank you.”

Maehara gently smiled and turned his chair toward him, taking Isogai’s hands in his. The class rep looked up and saw that he was staring at him with a look that could only be described as love, the corners of his eyes softening, his amber pupils alight with a mixture of warmth and contentment, as if he was the only thing in the world. He felt his heart swell with affection for the boy in front of him, the boy that had changed so much just in the past year but still held all of those wonderful traits from when they were kids, who would comfort him and cheer for him and would always be by his side no matter what.

“Yuuma,” Maehara broke the silence with a whisper, snapping Isogai out of his daze. “Can I kiss you?”

He responded by wrapping his arms around Maehara’s neck and closing the distance between them, the familiar shock as their lips touched sending his head soaring but keeping him grounded in the moment, all thoughts slipping from his mind except for Hiroto. Maehara responded by pulling them up into a more comfortable standing position, lightly gripping Isogai’s waist with one hand while the other carded through his hair, the shorter male letting out a soft moan as he lightly tugged on his antennae.

They both broke apart after half a minute, gasping for breath, though their smiles and the light blushes on their cheeks betrayed the fact that they had clearly enjoyed it, just like every other kiss they had. They stood there for a moment, locked in each other's gaze, before the silence was once again shattered.

However, this time it wasn’t Maehara that had broken it.

“Well boys, enjoying yourselves?” They both whipped around to find Okano standing there, a smug look on her face. Behind her was Kataoka, who looked slightly amused and unsurprised by what she had seen, and Professor Bitch, who was...wait, was she-

“Hm, 41 hits in 32 seconds. Not bad boys, but I know you can both do better than that.”

Isogai flushed and tried to avoid eye contact, while Maehara was staring at her with a mix of shock, embarrassment, exasperation and incredulousness. 

“Wh-what, you did-you were...what do you mean, you were judging us?!”

“Well, it’s only fair, seeing how you made that rather _insulting_ remark earlier,” She replied flippantly, tossing her ponytail back over her shoulder as Okano and Kataoka stifled a giggle. “‘Sexual harassment?’ Well, I won’t say you’re wrong given my behavior earlier this year, but you needn’t put it so _bluntly_. How many times do I have to tell you, _delivery_ is key. You’d think for a former playboy, this would be easy to learn, but I suppose appearances can be deceiving. No wonder you’re failing our unit on precise word structure.”

Okano had given up trying to hide her laughter, clutching her stomach as she nearly doubled over at the look on Maehara’s face. Kataoka was slightly more successful, disguising her snigger as a cough. Both boys just stood there, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

“ _I told you_.” Isogai whispered, elbowing him gently in the side, which just made the girls laugh even harder.

“Wow,” Okano said as she finally caught her breath, wiping a tear from her eye. “So you’re failing English too? At this rate, Terasaka’s going to be getting better grades than you, womanizer.”

“Former womanizer!” Maehara shot back.

Okano stuck out her tongue in a startlingly accurate impression of Karma, and he made a not-so-nice hand gesture in return.

“Come on you two,” Kataoka said, shaking her head fondly. “Play nice.”

“She started it!” Maehara yelled.

“Yeah, well, consider it one of my privileges for playing wingwoman for you for months. Do you know how many times I had to hear about Isogai’s ‘beautiful smile that lights up the room and could make even Karasuma cry tears of joy’?”

“I mean,” Kataoka interjected. “I had to hear quite a lot about Maehara as well. Like how great his “gorgeous amber eyes that fill with so many beautiful colors it could put a sunset to shame’ were.”

“What about the wistful ‘we’ve been friends for as long as I can remember’?”

“Oh yes, as well as the ‘well I’m not going to ruin a decade of that friendship by confessing, so I’ll just sit here mutually pining in agony instead of going for it, continually doing this over the course of three months and driving both of us insane’.”

Isogai looked like he wanted to die, Maehara was contemplating the best way to avoid further humiliation (locking all three of them in the closet until the end of the day was looking very promising at the moment), Okano and Kataoka were smirking knowingly, and Professor Bitch looked like she had just won the blackmail lottery.

“Girls, would you care to tell me more?” She said, taking on the fake velvety tone they knew was used exclusively for mocking couples.

“Of course!” They replied, beginning to follow her out.

“WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TELL HER MORE?!” They shouted after the girls, desperately trying to avoid becoming the hottest new gossip of the day, or worse, Karma and Nakamura’s new plaything, which was bound to happen if this got out.

“Well, we can’t exactly refuse a teacher, now can we?” Kataoka smiled somewhat sympathetically at her fellow class rep’s pleading look, but nevertheless continued through the doorway.

“Don’t worry Isogay and Maehomo! Just go back to your hot little make-out session, we’ll tell you when the others arrive!” Okano called out as the staffroom door slammed shut and locked with a clink of the installed chain.

“...I hate them…” Maehara groaned, already beginning to hear the muffled words coming from the room.

“Well, we do have some time to kill,” Isogai said, glancing at his watch. “And I doubt we’ll be getting any studying done.”

“What do you mean?” Maehara asked, though he was quickly coming to the conclusion.

“Well, I don’t think Okano’s suggestion is such a bad thing, wouldn’t you say?” He said slyly, before promptly bursting into laughter at Maehara’s slightly flushed face.

Maehara watched him, the light of his life, his Prince Charming, the person he wondered day after day how he ever got lucky enough to deserve, and felt like he was in heaven, having to resist the urge to pull Isogai close and never let him go.

Luckily, Isogai had started calming down from seeing his reaction (it was always a joy to make his normally smooth and collected boyfriend flustered with something so predictable and cliché, yet unexpected coming from him) and had noticed Maehara looking at him with a dorky but completely genuine lovestruck expression.

Smiling softly, he brought one hand up to move a stray strand from the slightly taller boy’s face, gently tucking it behind his ear. Maehara in turn carefully brushed some of the dust from his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him in the process.

They both stood there, the only people in the world, taking in everything, every little detail that made them fall even deeper in love. The combined scent of coffee and autumn flowers along with fresh linen and semi-expensive cologne, of Isogai’s dimples, one just half a centimeter higher than the other, of a just barely noticeable scar on Maehara’s chin, from where he had slipped on the ice while playing football when they were seven. All of the curves, the edges, perfect imperfections for them alone to notice and appreciate.

Isogai startled the tranquility of them moment by tilting his head up from its perch on Maehara’s chest - when had they embraced? - bringing his lips to his boyfriend’s in a chaste yet sweet kiss that tasted like the fresh breakfast buns at the cafe.

“Love you sunshine.” Isogai murmured.

“Love you too, starlight.” Maehara whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
